


Don't Lie

by Budakgame



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Post-Graduation, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budakgame/pseuds/Budakgame
Summary: “I'm coming home late today, so you don't have to wait for me”That’s what Mao texted Ritsu, but Ritsu not buying it.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 13





	Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I've been keeping this fic for dunno how long and finally have the courage to post it. I'm sorry if there's some misspelled words 😅  
> I got the inspiration from a certain drama cd 😶 other than that I hope whoever read this shots it ｡◕‿◕｡ 
> 
> Oh yeah this is my first ever fic (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

“I'm coming home late today, so you don't have to wait for me” 

That’s what Mao texted Ritsu, but Ritsu not buying it.

Mao was invited by his boss for drinking to celebrate his department's accomplishment on the new project. He can't turn the invite down because it's his boss and he helped a lot during his work here, so he accepted the invite. And here he is casually talking to his boss and seniors. Little did he know that someone is listening and witnessing what he's been doing. “Mao-chan I want to know you better~ You know you're cute right~?” His senior put one of his arm on Mao’s thigh and start going up and down, Mao tries to get the arm away but I guess he's a bit tipsy and doesn’t have the strength. Thank God Ritsu Is not with me right now. “Ah, Maa-kun what are you doing here?” that voice is the last thing Mao wants to hear, “A-Ah Ritsu what are you doing here? I thought your at home?” Mao tries his hardest not to shake. “Mao-chan is he your friend? Do you want to join drinking?” friend he says… “Hahaha no thank you, I'm actually Mao's boyfriend and if you don't mind, can I take Mao home? Or are you guys going to go to different places after this?” he could see Mao’s figure shakes, this could be fun for a punishment~ fufufu. “Ah, no we’re about to wrap up! Nice to meet you as well” Mao can't hear the rest of the conversations, how can Ritsu find me here?! I didn't even text him the place… I just texted that I’ll come home late! Or is it my senior who contacted but they don't even know I have a boyfriend… So HOW??!?!-

“Maa-kun, let's go home.” By the tone of Ritsu's voice he could tell that it's dangerous. They went straight home and didn't even exchange words, it's completely quiet. Ritsu locks the door of their shared apartment in a flash and blocks Mao to escape, “Nee Maa-kun, why did you lie to me?” that one question makes Mao shakes to the core, he didn't know what to answer him instead he looks at Ritsu with wide eyes. “Stop shaking and answer my question, WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!?!” Ritsu wants to know what makes Mao had the gut to lie to him, “I-I didn't want to make you a-angry so…” He can't get any words to leave his mouth, Mao knew this is the end of it. “You didn't want to make me angry? Give me a break! You lied to me Maa-kun! And you think I'm just going to let you go off with that?!” Mao remembered that he never told Ritsu where he will be drinking so how did he know? “I could ask you a question too! How do you know where I'll be going to drink?! I never even texted you anything about that!” Mao doesn't want to lose that easily, he could also attack. “HAHAHAHA! Maa-kun are you actually that dumb?!? You didn't even notice that I placed a device inside your bag so I could listen to you 24/7” Mao can't believe it, Ritsu is actually stalking him everyday! W-what?!? 24/7? Why would he do that?

Mao is lost for words he just stand there with wide eyes, not even dare to look at Ritsu. “So because you lie to me Maa-kun, I guess it's time for a punishment is it not?” Mao's whole body just shakes intensely, he knew this won't end up good. “W-what? P-punishment?!” “Oh don't look so shock Maa-kun, you know it's your fault right? And it's fair for me to give you a punishment~” Ritsu step backwards away from the door and Mao could see him clearly, Ritsu’s eyes filled with poison that Mao couldn't get the gut to defy him. “Now Maa-kun, Strip.” Mao's whole face looks disbelief, did he heard that clearly? “Did you not hear me clearly? I said S-T-R-I-P.” his mind starts playing tricks, he didn't realize the change on Ritsu’s face. “Why are you just standing there? Hurry up and Strip! You don't want me to lose my patience. I've Been holding back since before so don't make me wait any longer!” Mao does what he was told and Strip but he left with his inner shirt and boxer. “I SAID STRIP MAA-KUN! CAN'T YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND A SINGLE WORD I SAID?!?!??” This time Ritsu snaps, this is the first time Mao seen this side of Ritsu ever since they started dating. “B-but it's embarrassing…” Mao said in a low voice, “I don't care. After what we've done and now you're saying it's embarrassing? Strip until nothing left. I don't want you to smell like cigarettes and alcohol. Your clothes will be cleaned tomorrow.” Mao can't do anything except obeying Ritsu's orders, isn't this what I'm good at? Following orders..

After Mao strips, Ritsu grabs Mao’s wrist and leads them to their bedroom. He slams Mao to the bed and pining his arms on top of his head. “So I'll be asking you questions about today and touch your body at the same time.” He kisses Mao’s bare neck with butterfly kisses everywhere, he sucks at Mao’s sensitive spot and he could hear Mao moans and pants. “First question, who is at the party and how many of them?” he moved his finger and found Mao’s nipples, he starts pinching it, “”H-hngh! W-wait!” he can't control the sounds he's making, Ritsu keeps touching his sensitive spot and that makes him hard to actually answer the question. “Srop moaning and answer my question!” he let go of Mao's nipples so he actually have a chance to talk. “T-there’s 5 people, my boss and 4 others are my senior…” Ritsu hums ast the answer and start pinching and licking Mao’s nipples again. “Next question, did any of them touch you?” Mao knew one of his senior did touch him but he didn't want to make this worse by saying it. “Answer me Maa-kun. Did any of them touch you?” Ritsu starts biting Mao’s nipple intensely and pinching the other one, Mao can't hold his voice anymore. “A-Ah-, N-No one t-touch me…” “Lie.” Ritsu whispers in Mao’s ear and that makes him shiver. “Why did you lie to me again Maa-kun? I already knew that they touch you, y’know. So there’s no need for you to lie to me. I guess I should start making it difficult huh?”

Ritsu lets go of Mao’s wrist and start rummaging his drawer to grab something. Mao could hear rattling sound and a buzzing sound? He doesn’t know what it is until Ritsu move closer to him again. “So I'll be putting this vibrator in you and all you need is to make me cum before you~ easy right? But if you cum before me then I'll be putting mine inside you alongside that~” Ritsu starts playing with his cock and dragging the precum to his hole, so he slides his slender fingers inside Mao. After he feels like Mao is spread enough he puts the vibrator in, “Nghh- R-Ricchan!” he knows calling his lovers nickname wouldn't help him in anyway, “I need you to come here and start doing it kay~?” Mao scoots over to Ritsu’s hard member, “I’ll start when you start licking.” Mao starts slowly licking the head of Ritsu’s member and pump with his hand, he could feel the vibrator inside him but thank god it's still in the lower level. He needs to attack Ritsu’s sensitive spot so he could cum before him, he couldn’t imagine the vibrator and Ritsu’s dick in him, although he is a Masochist but it's too much. “Hah, Maa-kun attacks my… s-sensitive spot first huh? Don't worry I won't back out too y'know~” he could hear Ritsu’s pants but he also felt the power of the vibrator getting stronger, he can't hold back a moan but he still needs to do it.

Ritsu knew he's close but he needs to make Mao came first, so he makes the vibrator stronger until max. Mao is force to let go of Ritsu,it's too much and the vibration is too strong “N-Nghh.. A-Ah… HNGHHH!” with that he came and his legs starts quivering. “Aah, Maa-kun came already? Fufufu you know what that means right? I'll fuck you with the vibrator still inside you~” Mao can't think straight, he just came and it's still the beginning of the worst to come. They change the position so Mao is sitting on Ritsu's lap and he starts the vibrator again, he slides in Mao slowly (cuz it's hard with something else in it). “R-Ricchan! I-I can't it won’t f-fit-“ Ritsu having none of it he still pushes inside Mao, “y-you’re still tight huh? Even after you cum it's still hard to get it in.” the mix of vibrations and Ritsu’s dick inside him is too much to handle, he might cum again before Ritsu even starts moving. “I could feel the vibrations… W-wow it actually felt amazing huh?” “A-AAHHH!” Mao can’t help but scream “It’s your fav spot right Maa-kun? I'll keep hitting it until you scream for my name begging!” Mao can’t think straight not with Ritsu keeps hitting on his sensitive spot that makes him see the stars “R-Ricchan I-I can’t… b-bout to… Ngh!” Ritsu picks up the pace, he knew he can’t hold it anymore too. “It’s okay Maa-kun… you can come~ here let me help you” he stroke Mao’s member a few pumps and he came to his hand. “I’m close too Maa-kun, I forgot to put on condom so I'll cum inside y-yeah?” a few thrust Ritsu came inside Mao, both pants in exhaustion. Ritsu pull out and drags Mao for a cuddle, Mao is too tired for any complaints, they could talk about it tomorrow or it'll ruin the mood. Now they both tired and wants some rest , they will talk first thing in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
> I hope I can post more fic after this one!


End file.
